valerianfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I Feel Everything
Jest to druga piosenka stworzona na potrzeby filmu. Można ją usłyszeć w napisach końcowych. Śpiewa ją Cara Delevingne, aktorka która wciela się w postać Laureline. Tekst Angielski Your stare makes me freeze but I can't stay still Those eyes keep me up longer than any other pill And I know, being together We feel like forever And now, more than ever I feel everything (feeling everything) You make me feel so crazy, I've never felt so sane Beaten up by love but the feelings still remain You should know, if you want it, it's yours So come and get it Right now, more than ever I feel everything (feeling everything) All I got (I'm yours) I'll give it to you (be mine) You're in my brain (I'm yours) And my heart too (be mine) Because I am yours If you want me too Tell me you want me too 'cos I'll give it all to you I'm scared that I'm falling Come catch me, I'm falling My heart is calling Can't stop me roaring, I'm soaring, I'm sky I'm scared that I'm falling I'm blind and I'm falling My love is calling You can't stop me roaring, I'm soaring Come jump with me and fly Never thought I'd fall like this I've jumped right into this eternal bliss And I know being together we feel like forever And now, more than ever I feel everything (feeling everything) All I got (I'm yours) I'll give it to you (be mine) You're in my brain (I'm yours) And my heart too (be mine) Because I am yours If you want me too Tell me you want me too 'cos I'll give it all to you I'm scared that I'm falling (Feeling everything) Polski (tłumaczenie) Twoje spojrzenie mnie zmroziło ale nie mogę stać spokojnie. Te oczy nie pozwalają mi spać przez dłużej niż jakakolwiek tabletka. Wiem, będąc razem czujemy się tak, jakbyśmy zawsze byli razem. I teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czuję wszystko (czuję wszystko) Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak wariat, nigdy nie czułam się tak zdrowa. Pokonana przez miłość ale uczucia wciąż pozostają Powinieneś wiedzieć, jeśli chcesz, jestem twoja więc przyjdź i weź mnie. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czuję wszystko (czuję wszystko) Wszystko co mam (jestem Twoja) Dam ci to (bądź mój) Jesteś w moim mózgu (jestem Twoja) I w moim sercu też (bądź mój) Bo jestem twoja Jeśli chcesz mnie też Powiedz mi że chcesz mnie też Bo dam ci to wszystko Boję się, że się zakochuję Chodź, złap mnie, wpadam w miłość Moje serce woła Nie powstrzymasz mojego ryku, ja wzrastam, jestem niebem Boję się, że się zakochuję Jestem ślepa i wpadam w miłość Moja miłość mnie woła Nie powstrzymasz mojego ryku, ja wzrastam, Chodź, zakochamy się i to nas uskrzydli. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zakocham się tak Wskoczyłam prosto w tę wieczną rozkosz I teraz wiem, będąc razem czujemy się tak, jakbyśmy zawsze byli razem. I teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek czuję wszystko (czując wszystko) Wszystko co mam (jestem Twoja) Dam ci to (bądź mój) Jesteś w moim mózgu (jestem Twoja) I w moim sercu też (bądź mój) Bo jestem twoja Jeśli chcesz mnie też Powiedz mi że chcesz mnie też Bo dam ci to wszystko Boję się, że się zakochuję